1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to article carriers adapted to be interconnected to vehicles for carrying articles such as bicycles. More particularly, the invention concerns a bicycle carrier which is adapted to be interconnected with a camper unit of the character that is typically mounted on the bed of a pickup truck. The bicycle carrier of the invention is uniquely designed to be pivotally mounted on one rear corner of the camper unit and to automatically swing away from the back of the camper when the camper door is opened.
2. Discussion of The Prior Art
In the past, various devices have been suggested for carrying articles such as bicycles at either the front or the rear of passenger vehicles. Generally these prior art devices are detachably connected to the front or rear bumper of the vehicle by some type of clamping subassembly. Such devices are often cumbersome and inconvenient to use and, when mounted on the front of the vehicle, tend to obscure the vision of the driver. Those types of carriers which mount on the rear of the vehicle are totally unsuitable for use with pickup mounted camper units because they block the rear door to the camper and prevent ingress or egress to the camper unit. The apparatus of the present invention is specifically designed for safe use with pickup mounted camper units.